helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ (ハロプロ研修生 発表会2015 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～; Hello Pro Trainee Recital 2015 ~Spring Public Ability Diagnosis Test~) is a Hello Pro Kenshuusei event, which was held on May 4, 2015. It was the third public on-stage test of the trainees' ability. The new unit Tsubaki Factory made their first appearance at this event. Also being introduced were eight new Kenshuusei: Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, and Okamoto Honoka. Setlist #Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #17sai - Tsubaki Factory #Nen ni wa Nen - Kobushi Factory #Nakimushi Shounen - Inoue Hikaru #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) - Okamoto Honoka #Haru Beautiful Everyday - Kasahara Momona #GOOD BYE Natsuo - Dambara Ruru #Shabondama - Horie Kizuki #GOOD BYE Natsuo - Onoda Saori #Romance no Tochuu - Yanagawa Nanami #Suki-chan - Shimano Momoko #FOREVER LOVE - Hashimoto Nagisa #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta - Yokogawa Yumei #Love take it all - Kaga Kaede #Yuugure Koi no Jikan - Nakano Rion #Senobi - Takase Kurumi #Dream Last Train - Takemura Miu #Nakimushi Shounen - Ichioka Reina #The Power - Akiyama Mao #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai - Kanatsu Mizuki #Daisuki 100 Manten - Ono Mizuho #21ji Made no Cinderella - Funaki Musubu #Suki na Senpai - Maeda Kokoro #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Koi Dorobou - Country Girls #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Ça va? Ça va? - Juice=Juice #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #Crying - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Results ;Public Vote *Winner: Kaga Kaede (with 509 fan votes) ;Judge's Special Award - Singing *Winner: Funaki Musubu *Runner-up: Dambara Ruru ;Judge's Special Award - Dance Performance *Winner: Ichioka Reina, Hashimoto Nagisa ;Judge's Special Award - Best Character *Winner: Horie Kizuki ;Judge's Special Award - "Shimizu" *Winner: Inoue Hikaru Featured Members *MC: *Corner MC: Araken *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede **19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru **20th Gen: Yokogawa Yumei, Dambara Ruru, Funaki Musubu **21st Gen: Takemura Miu **22nd Gen: Onoda Saori, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko **23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi **24th Gen: Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Okamoto Honoka *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Ogata Risa **Yamagishi Riko **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki ;Judges *Mitsubachi Maki *Ueno Mariko *Hashimoto Shin *Tokunaga Chinami *Takahashi Ai *Makoto ;Special Guests *Shimizu Saki *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Shimamura Uta **Ozeki Mai Concert Schedule Trivia *Prior to joining Tsubaki Factory, Yamagishi Riko initially planned to perform "Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku" by ℃-ute for this event.Yamagishi Riko. ""あと一週間！"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2015-05-19. Videos ハロプロ研修生 発表会2015 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～ テスト順決定 大抽選会！|Lottery to decide testing order ハロプロ研修生 発表会2015 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～ 順番発表&意気込みコメント|Comments from Hello Pro Kenshuusei members on their order Gallery KSStest20150504-1.jpg KSStest20150504-2.jpg|24th generation introduction KSS20150504-1.jpg KSStest20150504-5.jpg|Makoto, Shimizu Saki KSStest20150504-6.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami KSStest20150504-7.jpg|Takahashi Ai KSStest20150504judges.jpg|Judges KSStestTF2015.jpg|Tsubaki Factory KSStestKF2015.jpg|Kobushi Factory KSS20150504-Inoue.jpg|Inoue Hikaru 20150504InoueH.jpg|Inoue Hikaru KSStest2015InoueH.jpg|Inoue Hikaru KSStest2015Okamoto.jpg|Okamoto Honoka KSStest2015Kasahara.jpg|Kasahara Momona KSStest2015Danbara.jpg|Dambara Ruru KSS20150504-2.jpg|Horie Kizuki 20150504Kizuki.jpg|Horie Kizuki KSStest2015Kizuki.jpg|Horie Kizuki 20150504Kizuki2.jpg|Horie Kizuki KSS20150504-3.jpg|Onoda Saori KSStest2015Onoda.jpg|Onoda Saori KSStest2015Yanagawa.jpg|Yanagawa Nanami KSS20150504-4.jpg|Shimano Momoko KSStest2015Shimano.jpg|Shimano Momoko KSS20150504-Nagisa.jpg|Hashimoto Nagisa KSStest2015Hashimoto.jpg|Hashimoto Nagisa 20150504Nagisa.jpg|Hashimoto Nagisa KSStest2015Yokogawa.jpg|Yokogawa Yumei KSS20150504-5.jpg|Kaga Kaede KSS20150504-6.jpg|Kaga Kaede KSS20150504-Kaga2.jpg|Kaga Kaede 20150504Kaga3.jpg|Kaga Kaede KSStest2015Kaga.jpg|Kaga Kaede KSStest2015Nakano.jpg|Nakano Rion KSS20150504-7.jpg|Takase Kurumi KSStest2015Takase.jpg|Takase Kurumi KSStest2015Takemura.jpg|Takemura Miu KSS20150504-8.jpg|Ichioka Reina KSS20150504-Ichioka.jpg|Ichioka Reina 20150504Ichioka.jpg|Ichioka Reina KSStest2015Ichioka.jpg|Ichioka Reina KSStest2015Akiyama.jpg|Akiyama Mao KSS20150504-9.jpg|Kanatsu Mizuki KSStest2015Kanatsu.jpg|Kanatsu Mizuki KSStest2015Ono.jpg|Ono Mizuho KSS20150504-Funaki.jpg|Funaki Musubu Funaki20150504.jpg|Funaki Musubu KSStest2015Funaki.jpg|Funaki Musubu KSStest2015Maeda.jpg|Maeda Kokoro KSStest2015CG.jpg|Country Girls KSStest2015JJ.jpg|Juice=Juice KSStest2015-01.jpg KSS20150504-13.jpg KSStest2015-03.jpg KSS20150504-11.jpg|Ichioka Reina KSS20150504-10.jpg KSStest2015-04.jpg KSStest2015-02.jpg KSStest2015-05.jpg KSS20150504-12.jpg|Horie Kizuki InoueH20150504.jpg|Inoue Hikaru KSStest2015-06.jpg KSStest2015-07.jpg 20150504Kaga.jpg|Kaga Kaede KSS20150504-Kaga.jpg|Winner by public vote; Kaga Kaede KSS20150504-14.jpg|Winner by public vote; Kaga Kaede KSS20150504-15.jpg|Winner by public vote; Kaga Kaede 20150504Kaga2.jpg|Winner by public vote; Kaga Kaede KSStest20150504-4.jpg|Winner by public vote; Kaga Kaede KSStest20150504-3.jpg References External Links *Event Page *Event Blog *Official Announcement Category:2015 Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tests